Secrets Revealed
by SlytherinLove30
Summary: Sequel to Snape's Secret. In the year after the war, Harry and Grace get to know eahother as they attend Hogwarts. Will they find the family they both had always wanted or is it just to much to ask for a Potter and a Snape to get along?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters

Author's Note- This is the sequel to my story "Snape's Secret". I suggest you read that first. Hope you enjoy!

Nature, Harry decided, was beautiful. Especially when you could actually take the time to appreciate it because you weren't busy running for your life or trying to find horcruxes.

He, Grace, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and George were now enjoying that beauty to its fullest extent. After the war had ended, the dead had been laid to rest and Hogwarts was on the fat track to being restored to its former glory, grace had come to them all and proposed that they all get away for a while. Harry was the first to jump at the idea. Nothing sounded better to him at that moment then getting away from constant nagging of The Daily Prophet and the constant swarm of people that seemed to follow him every where. Ginny was also excited to go, agreeing with Grace that they all needed time to relax.

However, it took the others longer to agree. Ron and Hermione weren't so keen on going somewhere that was anywhere near forests. George, still very depressed because of Fred's death, tried to play off his unwillingness on having to get his shop back up and running.

In the end, it was Molly Weasley who finally convinced them that the trip was indeed a good idea.

They had begun planning the trip for the end if July into early August. None of them knew exactly where to go until Grace came up with an idea. Alexis and Abby's aunt Gloria, who lived in the states, was willing to lend Grace and her friends her vacation home in New Hampshire for a few weeks. Grace pitched this plan to the group and they decided it was a great idea.

That's how they found themselves standing on a dock in front of a big beautiful house. "This is bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Ron.

Harry nodded in agreement. "I didn't realize how nice the house would be. I was expecting a small log cabin or something." he said.

Grace chuckled. "Gloria's a big lawyer in Boston. The house she has there is just as big. I came with Lexi and her family a few times when I was younger." she explained.

"I love it." Ginny said with awe in her voice.

"I'm glad." Grace responded. "Now as for sleeping arrangements, there are three bedrooms. I figured Ron and Harry would share, Ginny and Hermione and George could have his own." When she finished the younger four gave her annoyed looks. She let a sigh. "Fine Harry and Ginny can share and Ron and Hermione. But please Merlin use silencing charms."

They all flushed but picked up there bags and went into the house, leaving Grace and George alone. "What about you? Where will you sleep?" he asked, realizing that she had left herself out.

"Oh, I'll be sleeping in the loft. Me and Lexi always slept up there. The mattresses are lumpy but I love it." she told him.

He smiled, something rare for him now a days, at the child like gleam in her eyes as she talked about it. It was nice to see that even after everything they had gone through in the last year, she could get excited over something so simple as a loft. "Thanks for inviting me here, Grace."

She smiled at him. "You're a friend, George and you needed this just as much as the rest of us, if not more. Now come on, I'll show you to your room."

Later that night, after they had eaten dinner, they all sat outside on the upper porch. Harry and Grace were teaching Ron, George and Ginny how to play Muggle card games while Hermione read near by. All of a sudden a black owl flew over them and dropped a news paper into Grace's lap.

Grace petted her owl and fed her some seed from a bird house. "Here you go, Althea."

Harry grabbed the paper and also petted the bird. "I thought you weren't going to have this delivered while we are here?" he asked.

"I wasn't, but Mr. Weasley said that he would send it if something important happened." she explained.

Sure enough there was a note attached to the back of the paper from Arthur.

Dear Kids,  
It took me a while to decide whether or not to send this to you ought to know. I hope you're having a good time and that this won't ruin your fun. If you need anything, don't hesitate to owl us.  
Love Dad P.S. I eagerly await you're tales of the Muggle inventions you come across.

Harry glanced at his sister worriedly. Even two months after the war had ended, Harry and Grace's connection had not been public knowledge. They knew it was only a matter of time before it got out and had a strong feeling that this was it.

Harry unrolled the paper and was greeted with pictures of himself, his mother, sister and her father with a headline that read "SECRETS REVEALED: LILY POTTER'S AFFAIR WITH SEVERUS SNAPE!"

Harry continued to read the article out loud, anger rising in his voice. "During the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter had been seen by multiple witnesses with a strange girl whom nobody knew. As you may know, this girl was revealed to be Grace Snape, daughter of known Death Eater Severus Snape at his trial in which he was cleared of all charges and was awarded the Order of Merlin First Class. Now, an inside source has revealed that the girls mother is in fact Lily Potter making the girl our Savior's half sister. 'Potter, formally Evans, and Snape had been friends when they were at Hogwarts together but the friendship had ended abruptly when Snape had become a Death Eater and Evans had married his long time bully, James Potter' said the source. Apparently, they had not actually ended their friendship and a deeper relationship had formed. It is unclear now how long the affair had gone on or if there is any chance that Harry Potter is actually Snape's child also. Neither Harry Potter nor Grace Snape were able to be reached for a comment at the time but we promise to keep you updated."

The group sat in stunned silence as Harry finished reading the article. Nobody knew how to react to it. Harry was the first to recover as he slammed the paper down onto the table and stormed off down to the beach. They had all moved to go after him except for George who held Ron, Ginny and Hermione back knowing that Grace was the one who needed to handle it.

When Grace caught up to get brother, he was standing on the dock, pacing. Grace just stood back until he had calmed down some. When he did, he sat down at the edge and let his legs swing over. Grace sat down next to him and waited for him to start talking.

"They made it sound like she made it a habit of cheating on my dad, like it was a regular occurrence." he said angrily.

"But me and you know different. It doesn't matter what they say. They make it a habit of spinning there own tales and nobody who matters is going to believe this." she reassured him.

"It just makes me so angry." he told her.

"I know but you can't let it get to you." she said. "Besides, we are not going back for a few weeks so you have time to calm down."

"Thanks, Grace." he said.

"Anytime little brother, anytime."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but not many people seemed to read this so I wasn't sure if I was going to update again. I figured I'd do it anyways. Oh well, hope somebody likes this.**

The night air, even in the middle of summer, chilled Harry as he made his way down to the beach. This was the fourth night they had been in New Hampshire and it was also the fourth night that he'd woken around three am and saw his older sister sitting on the sand alone. He hadn't approached her the previous nights, giving her space but now he was worried. He sat down softly next to her and she was brought out of her dazed state. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He answered.

"I couldn't sleep." She told him, reluctantly.

"Again?" He asked.

She was taken aback. She hadn't realized anyone else had known she was down there every night. "How did you-"

He cut her off. "I've you out here every night. I haven't been sleeping either." He confided in her.

"I didn't realize. I guess I should have assumed though. I think we'll all be suffering nightmares for a long time to come." She said.

"As bad as they are now, there not half as bad as the ones I suffered before." Harry told her.

"I can imagine." She answered, not willing to tell him that she had constantly fought nightmares her entire life. Most of which, were about people she had never seen before being tortured. She decided to change the subject. "Happy Birthday by the way."

"Thanks. Usually, I sit up until midnight and wish myself a Happy Birthday. This is the first time I've had anyone with me." He explained to her.

"Well I'm honored." She looked at him and smiled slyly. "Watch this." All of a sudden leaves started to come off the trees around them and formed the words 'Happy Birthday Harry!' in the sky.

"That's amazing! How did you do that?" He asked.

Grace shrugged. "I don't know. I've just always been able to do it. When I was younger, they would just fall off the branches but as I got older, I realized I was able to control them and make designs and patterns." She explained and showed him more of the things she could do with them.

"That's wicked!" Harry exclaimed.

"Thanks. I'm sure you can do loads of cool things that others can't." She said, very curious.

Harry just shrugged. "I don't really know. I haven't really had time to explore my own powers since I've only just separated them from his." He told her.

"I'm sure you will figure it out. Meanwhile, I have something for you. Accio Harry's present." All of a sudden a medium sized blue and silver box came flew out of the top window of the house and into Grace's lap. She handed it to Harry.

"You didn't have to get me anything." He insisted.

"Of course I did." She told him. This was important to her, so she told him that. "Being forced to live in the muggle world my entire life, I did a a lot of reading about Wizarding laws and traditions. I've read in several books that in pureblood families, when the oldest son is of age for a year, it is customary for his father to give him a pensieve. Now, I know we're not exactly purebloods but I figured your father would have done it anyways and since he's not around to, I thought I'd do it. I hope that's okay." She continued.

Harry already had the pensieve unwrapped by the time she was done and was now admiring it. "It's more then okay, Grace. I love it!"

She breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad."

He examined the ruins on it, it even had the Potter family crest on it. "I can't believe you did this for me."

What good is it, having a little brother, if you can't get him great presents for his Birthday?" She asked.

"Thank you, Grace. This is definitely one of the best presents I've ever gotten." Harry said sincerely.

Grace blushed at the compliment. "Why don't you try it out?" Grace suggested.

"Sure, but what should I look at?" He asked.

"I'll tell you what, you can choose anyone of my memories, and I'll let you view it." She told him.

He mulled it over for a while and then thought about the one he wanted to see. "Show me what brought you to Privet Drive last year."

Grace inhaled a large breathe before closing her eyes and calling to mind that particular memory. When she was ready, she brought her wand up to her temple and slowly pulled out a long silver strand. She then placed in the pensieve. "This starts only about a half and hour before I met you."

Harry nodded and then placed his face in the pensieve. He was pulled in and fell into a place he recognized as Grace and her father's house. It was an older house and looked like it was barley ever lived in. He watched from their front hall house as Grace walked through the front door, carrying a suitcase.

"Honey, I'm home!" She said with a wide grin on her face. "The trip was amazing! Me and Lexi- sorry- Lexi and I had the best time in New York City. We saw all these amazing muggle tourist sites and even some wizarding ones." She waited for a reply from somewhere in the house.

When there was no reply, she just kept talking. "That reminds me though. I read in one of their papers that some Death Eater killed Headmaster Dumbledore. Is that true? Cause I'm having a real hard time believing it is. I mean You-Know-Who himself, In all these years, hasn't been able to kill the man but some idiotic Death Eater could? It doesn't exactly make sense."

Still there was no reply so Grace walked into her father's office and saw him, sitting at his desk with a blank expression on his face. "Are you even listening to me? I mean, I wasn't exactly expecting a welcome home party but I thought you'd say you where happy to see me or that'd you missed me." As she spoke, she walked towards him. She grabbed the copy of the Daily Prophet on his desk and read the headline. "Wow, I guess he really is dead. And they've named you to succeed him! That's amazing! Well not that he's dead but that you...that you..."

She stopped speaking as she kept reading and looked up at him. "Why does this say that Harry Potter told them that you killed him? I mean I know you two don't exactly like each other, but this is a little much."

She looked up again and saw guilt painted all over his usually stoic face. "No." She whispered. "Don't tell me this is true."

"Grace, I-" he tried to speak, finally but she would have none of it.

"No." She began to back away from him. "It's... You're..." She uncharacteristically stumbled over her words.

Severus got up and started to approach her. "I am s-"

"No!" She yelled this time and backed away some more and drew her wand on him.

The older wizard stopped at the sight of his daughters wand and fought the instinct to pull out his own. "Listen to me."

"No I will not listen to you." She said as though it was the last thing she wanted to do. "I can see all I need to know in your eyes. You're a murderer." She spit out accusingly. "I thought you were working for Dumbledore!"

"I was-" he began again.

"Obviously not if you killed him! I guess after all this time I have been telling you different, you really are just like your father." She said angrily.

"Don't. You. Dare." He gritted out.

"Or what?" She asked. "You're gonna kill me too?" The anger left Severus' face and guilt overwhelmed it again. Grace almost felt sorry for saying it but then shook it off. "I'm going." She left the office and grabbed her bag that was still in the front hall. Shrinking it, she placed it in her pocket and apparated with and echoing crack.

Harry was pulled out of the memory and found himself back on the beach with Grace. He looked over to her and noticed that she had unheard tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head no. "I should have listened to him. Should have given him the chance to explain."

"Do you think he would have told him what actually happened?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, maybe. Even if he didn't, he would have came up with something though. He always did." She said.

"I'm sorry Grace." He said.

"It's not your fault. It's over with now. No going back." She said.

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"What did you mean by, 'just like your father'?" He questioned.

"My grandfather, was a very bad man. He abused both my grandmother and father and was an alcoholic. When my father came back from his sixth year, he found his mother's body and his father passed out drunk. He had killed her." Grace told him.

Harry looked at her in shock. "That's horrible. What happened after that?"

"My grandfather was arrested for murder and my father moved in with Lucius Malfoy. You can probably guess where the story goes from there." She finished.

The two of them sat in silence for the rest of the night. Harry couldn't get over all that he had learned that night. As the time went on, he continued to understand not only his sister better, but also his former potions professor. He couldn't help but think that if the man had anybody besides Malfoy Sr. there for him, things might have turned out different. But as Grace had said, it did no good thinking about what they couldn't change.

**TBC...**


End file.
